


【光芝诺】审讯

by Cindy_yao



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_yao/pseuds/Cindy_yao





	【光芝诺】审讯

长靴踩在走廊的光滑地面上发出规律的响声，长靴的主人双手随意插在口袋里，心情并不怎么愉快。

 

为什么陛下要指派我来审讯，芝诺斯烦躁地想，把他放开和我痛痛快快地打一架然后顺势杀了他，这才是我的风格。

 

话说回来，这个男人还真是蠢啊，明明被背叛过一次还能毫无芥蒂地继续相信他的同伴，然后再次被人们理所应当地抛出来抵挡帝国的怒火，所以被俘完全是他自己的责任吧。没有倒在我的剑下却被以这样可笑的方式击败擒获了，真令人不爽。芝诺斯皱着眉头嗤了一声。

 

光被关在帝国中枢的地下二层，芝诺斯通过重重岗哨终于来到了关押男人的牢房门外，挥挥手命人把光拖到审讯室，自己也随之远远坠在一行人后面进了狭小阴暗的房间。帝国的士兵把光按在审讯室唯一的椅子上，抓着他的手绕过椅背反绑在一起，双腿也被分开各自绑在椅腿上，随后向芝诺斯行礼走出房间守在门外。房间里复又安静下来。

 

芝诺斯打量着眼前的男人，从他的目光里看到了愤怒和不甘，这使他奇妙地兴奋起来。他走到墙边从墙上摘下长鞭握在手里，突然觉得这份工作也不是想象中那么无聊，因而打消了速战速决的主意。他踱到光的面前，用两根手指强行抬起光的下巴令他不得不看向自己，同时露出一个意味不明的笑容：“我知道你现在什么都不会说的，不如我们节省一下时间，按照我的规矩来——让我先打爽了然后你再考虑看看要不要说点什么怎么样？”

虽然是疑问的语句，但显然芝诺斯并没有认真听光回答的打算。话音刚落他猛然后退，用力挥下了第一鞭。长鞭接连落在光的身上，凭借鞭身与皮肉接触的一瞬间发出的巨大响声便能想象出长鞭带来的痛感是多么剧烈。光的上衣理所当然地被打得破破烂烂，从撕裂的衣衫缝隙里隐约可以看到光皮肤上的红痕与些许血迹。然而房间里除了鞭子挥出的破空声与击中肉体的响声外别无其他声响，所有的痛呼都被光狠狠地咬在口中按回了喉咙里。

 

芝诺斯被光痛恨的眼神看的全身发热，瞳孔都在激动地颤抖。对，怨恨我吧，芝诺斯粗重的喘息着想，把你的目光全都集中在我身上吧，我的挚友啊，你是只属于我的！

 

芝诺斯突然扔下手中的长鞭，快步上前一把掐住光的脖子，睁大双眼直盯着光涨得通红的面庞：“真棒，真是太棒了我的挚友，你总是能给我带来惊喜，当初选中你做我的对手是我最明智的决定！”

 

他松开光的脖子，重重的喘息了两声，忽然想起了什么，嗤嗤地笑了起来：“审讯的时候只是折磨可不够，偶尔给点甜头会更有效果是不是？”他伸出手贴上光的侧脸，一路下滑到光的锁骨上：“我知道你喜欢什么，等我这就给你。”说着他脱掉了自己的外袍，接着竟一把扯下了自己的裤子：“你早就在想这个了对吧？从你第一次打败我的时候我就知道，你早就想把我按在身子底下操了对不对？”他贴近光的耳朵呢喃：“愚蠢的蛮族，你的眼神太直接了，你就是被你的这种单纯不懂掩饰害到这种地步的。”

然后芝诺斯伸出手指，在光讶异的目光中探入自己的后穴翻搅，同时目光紧紧地盯在光脸上：“这里边热极了，又湿又软，在紧紧地绞住我的手指呢，你真的不想试一试吗？用你的那玩意儿填满我的身体，让我在你的身下发出屈辱而享受的叫声。你和我一样，是最喜欢敌人露出这种表情的吧？”芝诺斯低头看了一眼光涨大的性器，充满恶意地笑了一声：“你不说话也没关系，你看，你的身体已经替你回答了。”“真可惜你被绑的结结实实，一点也动不了。”但芝诺斯的语气里一点可惜的意味也没有，“不如你说点什么有用的情报，我就可以松开你满足你的愿望了。”

 

光恨恨地瞪着芝诺斯，如果目光可以化为实质，芝诺斯此刻已经是一具尸体了。他愤怒于芝诺斯对自己肆无忌惮的侮辱，但他知道自己愤怒的根由来源于自己潜藏在深处对于敌人惺惺相惜又带着些许暧昧的感情就这么被面前的男人深挖出来毫不留情地玩弄，甚至被当作威胁自己的理由，而他却对此无能为力，并且清楚地知道自己确实被芝诺斯的态度刺伤了。光忽然又对自己的软弱愤恨起来。

 

不知是否因为看到了光眼神中的受伤，芝诺斯突然沉默了一下，接着用一种妥协的语气调侃：“好吧，既然甜头给了就要给到底。”他抽出手指，贴到光近前分开双腿，扶着光的阴茎重重地坐了下去。到底的一瞬间光终于忍不住哼了一声，芝诺斯也随着满足地叹息，又捏着光的下巴嗤笑：“不要激动，这才刚刚开始而已。”

 

芝诺斯握着光的肩膀维持着跨坐的姿势在光的身上起起伏伏，房间里回荡着暧昧的水声。芝诺斯由于剧烈的运动微微喘息着，从体位上看他分明是被进入的一方，然而动作间仿佛光才是被强迫着进犯的那一个。芝诺斯呼吸间传出的热气打在光的耳侧，不断地挑逗着光的神经，使他终于不满足于被动地接受，而开始挺动唯一可以活动的腰臀，以便他可以进入到芝诺斯更深的地方。芝诺斯迎合着光的动作调整自己的姿势，让光的阴茎不断戳刺在最为敏感的地方，他的上半身由于过度刺激渐渐折向光的一侧，远远看去仿佛一对恋人交颈，共同享受鱼水之欢。

 

这种错觉直到光临近爆发的前一秒被猝然打破，只见芝诺斯突然从光的身上站起来，忍耐着后穴的空虚感后退一步看着光由于欲求不满而扭动的身体，以一种教训孩童却又带着漫不经心的口吻道：“只一味的享受就太过分了，怎样也要付出相应的代价吧。不如我们来讨论一下情报的问题？”

 

光大概没有想到有人会在这个时候还能停下来讨论这个问题，脸上混杂着猝不及防和愤怒，看起来颇为可笑。芝诺斯一边饶有兴致地看着光的神色变化，手上一边是不是撸动两下光挺立的阴茎，使光维持在爆发的边缘：“你看，你的同伴已经抛弃你了，他们既然把你像一个饵料一样丢出来吸引帝国的注意力，你又何必再为他们保守秘密呢？没了同伴，故乡说到底也不过是几座房子罢了，何必为了那些砖瓦委屈自己呢？”

 

光的似乎有些触动，但到底还是咬紧牙关挤出了几个字：“少做梦了！”

 

芝诺斯也并不气恼，反而颇为放松地从地上捡起四落的衣物穿好，又踱到光身边居高临下地欣赏了一会光的身体，才凑到光耳边说：“我还会再来的。”然后把光就那么晾在一边，转身离开了地下室。

 

啊，这不就变得有趣起来了吗。芝诺斯走在走廊上，捂着脸兴奋地想。


End file.
